Class Is In Session
by Ladyy G
Summary: Kono Kalakaua, a transferred student from being home schooled into McKinley High School. She is met with wonderful people, but recognizes a friendly face from her childhood whom she longs to reconnect. What if your friend is the exact oppossite of what you pictured before? Maybe your so called "friend" that you haven't seen for years might be the same friend that wants to hurt you.
1. Chapter 1

**Laddy G**

**Class is in session**

**Prologue**

Steve walked into McKinley High School ready for his first day. Walking up to the vast steps he made his way to the double doors.

"This is it."

()()()()

"OMG that nerd dropped Catherine's books"

"No way he's a freshman!"

"He's so clumsy, what a loser!"

"Hey, watch it! You stupid d..." Catherine couldn't finish her sentence as she looked up.

()()()()

"Hey, want to sit at my table for lunch?"

"Sure!"

**3 years later…**

"What can I do for you sweetheart!"

"Oh I'm new here my name is Kono Kalakaua "

"Yes! Kono nice to meet you I have your papers right here. Welcome to McKinley High School!"

()()()()

"Um hello, are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, a little but that's okay. My name is Laura"

"Hello Laura my name is Kono"

"Come on let me show you around"

"Kono meet my friend Genevieve!" "Genevieve meet Kono a new student!"

"Nice to meet you Kono! please call me Gennie"

"Nice to meet you Gennie!"

()()()()

"Who is he?" Kono asked watching him talk to a group of guys

Laura butted in "Ah I knew that one was coming. That tall guy over their."

Now it was Gennie's turn to but in "His name is Steve McGarett Captain of he Football team, Jock, and a total hottie If you ask me."

Gennie received a friendly punch in the shoulder by Laura

"OW!" Gennie exclaimed being a bit over dramatic

"Don't waste your time he's taken." Laura said further ending it."

"Ah.. figures.."

()()()()

"SHHH Incoming Barbie doll, I repeat Incoming Barbie doll do not make direct eye contact with them."

"Barbie Dolls? Kono asked in confinement "Who's them?

"Them is Jenna Kaye and Lori Weston. The two meanest girls on the School they may seem nice at first, but their 100% pure torment." Laura said adding emphasis on them.

Gennie saw it coming and was suddenly dull "Oh great here comes none other than the Queen Barbie herself."

"Who is the Queen Barbie?"

" Her name is Catherine."

* * *

**What did you guys think of my new story? GOOD?, BAD?, REVIEW! I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS**

**This story popped up in my head and I just had to write It!... Yeah, Yeah, I know I still have another story to update but I just don't feel happy with it maybe I need to do some huge construction work on it. **

**I just needed to write this story because of what if there was a whole new version of Five-0 in High School! That would be so awesome and not to mention drama-packed. :)**

**-Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladyy G**

**Class is in session**

**Chapter 1: Frenemies Till The End**

**A/N: Whew! I finally had the time to get to this chapter. To tell you guys the truth this chapter was supposed to be right after the prologue, but as I was typing it something went wrong and the page closed can you believe it I was so bummed because I spent all my time typing it and at the end it just decided to diss all of my work like that. fo'reals yalls -_-**

* * *

_Previously on "Class Is In Session"_

_"SHHH Incoming Barbie doll, I repeat Incoming Barbie doll do not make direct eye contact with them."_

_"Barbie Dolls? Kono asked in confinement "Who's them?_

_"Them is Jenna Kaye and Lori Weston. The two meanest girls on the School they may seem nice at first, but their 100% pure torment." Laura said adding emphasis on them._

_Gennie saw it coming and was suddenly dull "Oh great here comes none other than the Queen Barbie herself."_

_"Who is the Queen Barbie?"_

_"Her name is Catherine."_

* * *

Catherine walked into the school feeling very confident and peppy. With her cutest cheer clothes on and her colored all-star converse, and let's not forget her high ponytail tied in with a bow. Went to her clique while standing in front of her boyfriend made everyone's head turn as she walked by. Including that new girl she had to check out with her girls, more like nerd girl if you ask her.

"Wow! who is she?" Kono asked while eyeing her walking past her

"That's Catherine Rollins, richest and most popular girl in school, queen of the Barbie dolls"

Laura butted in saying the last thought "Or what we like to call, plastics. She is also captain of the cheerleading team."

"And Steve's evil girlfriend. She's a real bitch if you catch my drift."

Laura had a disgusted look on her face "OMGOSH look at her she's practically throwing herself on top of Steve!"

"Everybody look away quick or be forever scared for the rest of your life." Gennie said while having a monstrously tone in her voice.

"WAIT, you mean Catherine Rollin? The Catherine Rollin!"

Laura was very confused, "Uhm, yeah... Why do you know her?"

"OMG Catherine!" Kono screamed in excitement and started running towards her forgetting about Laura and Gennie.

"HEY!... KONO... WAIT!" Laura and Gennie yelled in unison as Kono sprinted off toward the popular group

"Well, Kono is defiantly going to be the talk of the school, and not in a good way." Laura said having a tone in her voice that was not in amusement.

"You can say that again..."

()()()()

"See you later babe" Steve said while waiting to go to his football table to meet his homies.

"You too babe." Catherine said while kissing him goodbye and he walking away

"Catherine!" Kono said while running up to her nearly crashing into her, luckily Kono's reputation was saved , but not for long.

"What the..?" Catherine turned around and she saw this crazy Hawaiian girl in her face grabbing her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Catherine, BTW Omgosh Hi Catherine! It's been forever BFF!" Kono was feeling all giddy that she found her friend way back in elementary school.

Lori, one of the popular girls had a scoff with a laugh "OMGosh Catherine, do you like know this loser?"

"Her outfit is so from Wal-Mart" Jenna piped up with a fake laugh. "Gross!"

"Uhm..." was all Catherine could say.

Kono spoke up relieving the tension "Catherine! It's me Kono don't you remember me?" Can you believe it just after 4 years I moved too!

"Have me met?" Catherine said with an uninterested look and tone.

"Oh very funny Catherine. I know-"

"No, that's what I thought loser." Catherine said while doing her hair flip "Come on girls" Catherine then walked away followed by her posse.

()()()()

"Ok Catherine! I'll let you have your little BFF reunion pranks. I'll see you at lunch!" Kono called after her and confidently walked back to Laura and Gennie who had confused looks on their faces.

Laura was the first to speak up and not in a pleasant voice Kono was expecting. "UHM what was THAT about? You just humiliated yourself in front of the whole school!"

"Catherine? No I knew her way back in our middle school days, but later on she moved and I never seen her since well until now of course."

"Wait you mean you knew the Catherine Rollin back in her elementary days? Omgosh what was she like?" Gennie was obviously interested and so was Laura, but they still weren't amused with this whole reunion.

"Was she nerdy, dorky?"

"She was nerdy, but look at her now she is so pretty!"

"Was she nice?" Laura asked

"What are you talking about "was" she still is right?"

Laura and Gennie looked at each other and laughed out loud.

Kono was obviously not following them "Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, Catherine nice? Hah not a chance."

Gennie was going to play good cop and leaning more towards the understandable side "Kono I hate to tell you the truth, but I don't think Catherine is the same girl you knew from elementary days. She is the meanest girl here in McKinley High School."

"Yeah!" Laura nodded vigorously "Like last year in Gym she stole all my clothes from my locker. I had to text Gennie to come and rescue me, and we later found my clothes in the dumpsters behind the school building!"

"She also framed me for cheating on my mid-terms which made me fail, and I had to waste my summer in summer camp!" Gennie re-exclaimed.

"What? No! You guys are just jealous that I knew the most popular girl in school!" said by Kono

"Jealous?" Laura exclaimed "Are you kidding me!"

"That's ridiculous!" Gennie said taking sides with Laura.

"You both are ridiculous I'll prove it to you when I sit at her popular table for lunch after 4th period!"

"Pshh" whatever Kono I thought you were really nice you know." Gennie said while the bell rang. A swarm of kids came barging towards the hallways towards their classes.

"See you at lunch Gennie! Goodbye Kono." Laura said with a sterling voice.

()()()()

Gennie and Kono walked to their first period class silent until Kono broke the silence "Whoa! This is a small classroom."

"Yeah well it is. Now leave me alone!" Gennie then walked to her desk and sat there

"Ok I guess I'll just sit in front of you." Kono walked to the desk that was empty in front of Gennie, and sat in it until she notices one of the popular girls Catherine sitting in her desk obviously texting someone. More like that someone is Catherine

"Hi, my name is Kono, Your name is Lori right?"

"Uh your name is loser, right?" Lori said sarcastically "That seat is taken, MOVE it"

"Oh… Um...Ok" Kono got up and walked until the teacher Mr. Henning spoke up.

"Ms. Kalakaua there is a nice seat up here by Steve. If you're ever so kindly to sit in it so we can start class not wait till Christmas!"

"Ok." Kono said before sitting down in her seat by Steve. She quickly turned to Steve.

"Hello" Kono said

Steve turned his head and saw this weird girl "Uhm... hi" in a tone that was obvious to Kono that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Good Morning class I'm Mr. Henning" the teacher greeted the whole class with a very deep voice that sounded he was too uptight with his job.

"Miss Weston!" "No cell phones in my class for texting other people!"

"I wasn't texting" Lori shot back

"Oh, you weren't texting? Then I suppose you answering your phone every 5 seconds isn't communicating, Bring your electrical device up here now!"

"Pshh" Lori scoffed "Uhm I don't mean to state the obvious, but this is an IPhone not a cell phone."

*Whole class laughs*

"Miss Weston you have this last chance to give me your phone or you're going to the deans!"

"Ughh I wasn't texting I was playing games!" Lori got out of her desk walking up to Mr. Henning desk while pounding her feet very angry while she got up to the desk she dropped her phone indicating she was being very dramatic. "You're so uptight" she muttered going back to her desk.

"Ok class now we can start the lesson, as I was saying this is Honors English meaning If you don't know how to write a strong essay or spell supercallfragalisdicexpealad ocius at the top of your head you're going to have some problems. Switching to regular English or what I like to call it the slow class is still an option.

"Dude, I don't even know how to spell photosynthesis!"

*Whole class laughs*

"Very funny McGarrett" Mr. Henning announced. "Now, I want you all to read Shakespeare out of your text-book and write a 5 page essay on what Shakespeare's translation was to the king and queen starting on page 173."

Kono got up and started heading to the door. "And where do you think you're going Miss Kalakaua." Mr. Henning looked at Kono with an eye brow raised.

"Uhm… Going to the bathroom."

"Well aren't you a funny one sit down!" he yelled and Kono quickly sat down in her desk sunked down.

Lori whispered "Pss FYI: loser you kind of have to ask to go to the bathroom."

* * *

**OMG what did you guys think of this! huh, huh!? *eyebrows raised* GOOD, BAD,? REVIEW!**

**The next chapter might be up today too! SO look out for the next one my awesome McKono fans! :)**

**-Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladyy G**

**Class is in session**

**Chapter 2: Making up & Disses**

**A/N: YAYY 2 stories in the same night! WHOS EXCITED! I bet yalls gonna read this as yo bedtime story! :) lol **

* * *

_Previously on "Class Is In Session"_

"_Ok class now we can start the lesson, as I was saying this is Honors English meaning If you don't know how to write a strong essay or spell supercallfragalisdicexpealad ocius at the top of your head you're going to be having some problems. Switching to regular English or what I like to call it the slow class is still an option._

_"Dude, I don't even know how to spell photosynthesis!"_

_*Whole class laughs*_

_"Very funny McGarrett" Mr. Henning announced. "Now, I want you all to read Shakespeare out of your text book and write a 5 page essay on what Shakespeare's translation was to the king and queen starting on page 173."_

_Kono got up and started heading to the door. "And where do you think you're going Miss Kalakaua." Mr. Henning looked at Kono with an eye brow raised._

_"Uhm… Going to the bathroom."_

_"Well aren't you a funny one sit down!" he yelled and Kono quickly sat down in her desk sunked down._

_Lori whispered "Pss FYI: loser you kind of have to ask to go to the bathroom."_

* * *

*Bell Rings*

Kono didn't know what to say to her only friends at McKinley High School but she couldn't lose them

"Gennie, Laura?" Kono said getting their attention while they just stood there facing their lockers.

"Humph" was all Gennie and Laura could say to Kono

"Listen I'm sorry what I said before about you guys being jealous."

"Huh its okay" Laura said "We could never stay mad at you. Truth be told we were a little jealous."

"Yeah, and I'd be sort of skeptical if my best friend suddenly showed up as the most popular girl in School." Gennie agreed.

"Well, now that's that settles let's get something to eat I'm starving where is the cafeteria."

Gennie and Laura looked at each other than at Kono and shook their heads

"No, no, no, At McKinley High we have a café complete with coffee." Laura explained while Gennie nodded her head "Mhm humph!"

"WOAH!" Kono took a gander at the giant café complete with a lot of kids in their own little group of friends at their tables. "This is amazing!"

()()()()

Catherine was really all over Steve by kissing him in the café. She didn't really want to stop neither did Steve

"Uhm Catherine" Jenna said softly

"Ughh what! Jenna can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what you're having for lunch."

Catherine replied in one work "Lettuce! Now Shut Up!" Lori hissed

()()()()

"Hey look theirs Catherine!" Kono said as running towards her

Just as Laura was about to say something Gennie put her hand in front of her and stopped her "No, She has to find out by herself. She will understand after that." Laura nodded.

"Hi!" Kono greeted

Lori was the next to speak "OMG Catherine it's that loser again!" in a tone that you could tell Kono was annoying her

Catherine has had enough of this this loser has kept her from her popular life in 1 day, and she isn't going to let it happen again right now as she is kissing her boyfriend Steve. Putting on her most fakest yet friendly voice she spoke

"Oh, Kono I finally do remember you! Come on lets go and catch up!" Catherine suggested "Follow me Kono!"

"Ok!" Kono agreed feeling very giddy and ran past Gennie and Laura to catch up with Lori.

"What the…" Genny said looking at Laura.

"I don't know" Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Kono!" Lori said while waiting behind the vending machines

Kono finally catches up to Catherine who was standing behind the vending machines "Why are we behind the vending machines?" Catherine laughed a friendly yet fake tone "Oh silly for privacy of course!"

"Oh yeah! Good thinking BFFL!" Kono said "Look at you! You're so pretty and-"

Catherine cutted her off with a tone "Stop."

"Wh What?"

"You heard me what makes you think you can just barge into my life like this!"

"Wha What are you talking about?" Kono was puzzled

"Look Kono I'm not you BFFL or whatever you call it, that was so 4 years ago. I'm the most popular girl in school now. I don't need losers like YOU ruining my perfect reputation. We don't know each other okay stay away from me got it! Unless you want your life to be a living hell!"

"Huh" Kono said in a very soft voice like a whisper as Catherine walked back to the café. All the memories shattered into a million pieces while fading into the darkness.

()()()()

"Oh Hi Kono sorry you had to walk home I was doing some laundry around the house." Kono's mother greeted her daughter "How was your first day at McKinley High School sweetie?"

Kono just walked in the living room a little sluggish trying to hold back the tears "Wonderful mom, just wonderful!" Kono said sarcastically and ran to her room in tears.

"Kono!" Her mother yelled after her but she didn't care or listen she just went to her room with one feeling in her heart, Hate.

"Ughh that stupid…, Pathetic…. Mean…Fake!" Kono yelled the words describing Catherine while knocking every little detail of them ever being friends.

"Best Friends! Yeah Right More like WORST friend in the history of friends!" Kono yelled knocking her surfboard down along with bags and picture frames.

After Kono was done a wave of emotion hit her like a ton of bricks she went to her bed crying her eyes out. Until her mother came in "Kono! Honey" her mother came in looking at the mess she made "Oh my."

"Honey were people mean to you?"

"Oh mom you were right, Catherine doesn't want to be friends anymore. Now that's she popular!"

"Kono, calm down if she's going to be like that then she's not worth your time. Didn't you meet any other girls?"

"Yeah"

"And were those other girls nice?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, you don't need Catherine do you?

"I guess not."

"That's my girl." She kissed her daughters head and went out of her room.

"You know what I don't need Catherine anymore or her Popular bratty little friends, expensive clothes, or her stupid but hot boyfriend I don't need any of that.

()()()()

"Hey Kono!" Laura and Gennie said altogether greeting Kono

"Oh great." Kono said while watching Catherine and her posse walking towards them

"Oh look girls well isn't it Mary and her two ugly sheep!" Catherine said while Lori and Jenna laughed.

"You know if you guys are looking for loser Ville I can show you, it's that way." Catherine pointed towards the doors. "Just follow the yellow brick road!" Catherine said laughing

"Shut up Catherine." Kono said

"Awe look at Kono. She's starting to stand up for her little friends, pssh. Where did you get that coat Wal-Mart? Lori stated while Jenna spoke up

"She probably got it from the dumpster!" Jenna said making Catherine and Lori laugh even harder.

"Seriously Catherine who made your Necklace?" Kono said spatting the same comebacks at her

"Pssh Tiffany and Cove duh." Catherine indicating to the matching necklaces her girls had on as well as hers too. "What a group of losers, come on girls." Catherine walked away.

"Losers!" Jenna said as her final word.

"Ugly" Lori before turning around.

Kono then turned to Laura and Gennie "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you guys earlier." She pleaded

"That's okay Kono. I'd be skeptical as well If an old friend turned up from my childhood." Gennie agreed as well.

"Just ignore them Kono."

()()()()

*In Math Class*

"Using distributive property dividing the coefficients and multiplying square roots would give you-"

Kono wasn't really paying attention she looked back and saw Catherine laughing with Steve and his football team at her desk. She tried to listen to Mr. Woodall.

"The blah, blah, blah, blah."

She looked back at Catherine who was kissing Steve.

"Humph." Kono sighed

"Miss Kalakaua please pay attention in my class!" Mr. Woodall yelled

"Sorry."

()()()()

*In the Hallways*

Kono watched as Catherine walked down the hallways looking stupid as ever also plastic, the term Gennie and Laura always used to describe her.

"Hey Catherine! Looking good!" a guy called out.

"I know." With that Lori walked away.

"Humph" Kono sighed.

()()()()

*In Science Class*

Kono watched as Catherine came into a class that she didn't even belong with just to give Steve a kiss.

"I'll see you after school baby!" Catherine said while giving him a kiss.

"See ya babe," Steve called out.

"Kono take a seat!" Mrs. Crenshaw called out.

"Oh… Sorry." Kono said as she walked to the back of the class to take her seat.

"Humph." Kono sighed while watching him talk with his friends.

()()()()

Kono looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mom! She yelled as her mother came in instantly through the door

"What is it honey?"

"Do you think we can go shopping?"

"Why are your clothes getting too small?"

"No… it's just I don't fit in at school like I used too. Clothes from Wal-Mart and Target aren't good enough anymore. The girls at McKinley are so contour."

"Well, where do the girls shop at?"

"Um, Abercrombie and Fitch, Tiffany & Cove…"

"Kono those are major designer brands do you have any idea how much it cost?"

"Well, No"

"How about we try Hollister, do any of the girls shop their?"

"No, it's not good enough. Thanks mom but just forget about it."

()()()()

"Ugh I'm so glad today is Friday I can't wait for this day to be over." Gennie said practically dancing

"You said it" Kono and Laura agreed.

"You know what Kono; we should take you shopping this weekend. Are you free on Saturday?" Laura asked

"Well, my wardrobe could use some help." Kono said "But guys I don't think I can afford good clothes."

"No problem we'll pay for you." Laura said

"Just because Catherine is the richest girl in the school doesn't mean the rest of us don't have any money to ourselves, well not to be bragging or anything." Gennie added in

"Guys, I can't let you do that." Kono pleaded

"Oh come on Kono, we know you hate Catherine's teasing and we would love to see you confident and happy."

"Confident the only way I can be more confident is if I suddenly became pretty overnight and we know that's not going to happen." Kono said

"Kono! You are beautiful!" Gennie exclaimed "We'll even take you to the beach to get a super cute hot tan and ride some waves it will be perfect!" Gennie said jumping up and down to get a yes from Kono

"You can even dye your hair black with highlights!" Gennie said with a huge smile on her face brighter than the sun.

"Yeah! What's Catherine without her Black hair and black eyeliner" Laura reasoned.

"You know I'm starting to like this idea already!" Kono said with a grin on her face.

* * *

**So 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! How did I do! GOOD, BAD REVIEW PLEASE! :))))**

**I wonder what will go on with Kono's makeover? What will her mom say? And most importantly what will Lori think?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ladyy G**

**Class is in session**

**Chapter 4: New Surfer Girl In Town**

**A/N: Hey guys so I wanted to post up this chapter because Im going to DisneyLand for a science fieldtrip. We are leaving like 3:00AM! Thats really early but It's gonna be awesome! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Previously on "Class Is In Session"_

"Confident the only way I can be more confident is if I suddenly became pretty overnight and we know that's not going to happen." Kono said

"Kono! You are beautiful!" Gennie exclaimed "We'll even take you to the beach to get a super cute hot tan and ride some waves it will be perfect!" Gennie said jumping up and down to get a yes from Kono

"You can even dye your hair black with highlights!" Gennie said with a huge smile on her face brighter than the sun.

"Yeah! What's Catherine without her Black hair and black eyeliner" Laura reasoned.

"You know I'm starting to like this idea already!" Kono said with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Kono's mother disagreed with her.

"But mommm!"

"There is no way you are dying your hair black!"

"Mom, this is so not fair! I'm 16 years old and it's my body!"

"Kono, there's no need to dye your hair. Your hair is already gorgeous and you should be grateful to be blessed with it!"

"Thanks a lot mom, you really don't want me to fit in do you!"

"Kono, There is no need to be so dramatic! Let's talk about this okay, maybe you could do a semi-permit something softer."

"Like what?"

"Probably an autumn brown or darker brown"

"Brown?"

"Yes, brown would be beautiful and it would be a lot less harsh then dying your hair harsh black."

"Ok I guess, oh by the way I'm hanging out with my new friends tomorrow there picking me up."

"Picking you up? Do they have cars of their own?"

"I don't know, but their chauffeur is driving us."

"They have a chauffeur?"

"Yeah mom, people here have a lot of things."

()()()()

Kono was kind of not happy with the color choice but at least her mom said she could hang out with her friends tomorrow.

*beeeep, beeeep*

*Hi, you've reached Laura leave a message after the beep*

*beep*

"Hey Laura its Kono I'm just calling to let you know my mom said I can hang out tomorrow, so I guess you can pick me up. Okay see ya!"

()()()()

_"Ugh this makes me look huge."_

_"Ugh my stomach"_

_"Why are my thighs so big?"_

Kono walked to the mirror looking at her in disgust "Catherine is way prettier than me"

"What did you say honey?" Kono's mom asked while putting away her clothes from the laundry.

"Oh… nothing"

"Ok well dinner will be ready in 5 minutes your favorite."

"Oh… no thanks mom I'm not really hungry."

"Ok darling it will be in the microwave when you are ready."

"Thanks mom." Kono sighed after she left. She took one last look into the mirror until she headed to her bed forgetting about everything in her deep slumber.

()()()()

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Kono said as she rushed to the door.

"Kono wait!" her mom said while stopping her.

Kono stopped dead in her tracks coming towards to her mother.

"Aren't you going to have nay breakfast before you go?"

"No thanks mom I'm not hungry. Bye!" Kono then rushed proceeding to the door.

"Kono, it's your favorite malasadas!"

"No thanks!"

"Kono, come over here please."

"Ughh… what mom!"

"I don't like that tone young lady. Since when have you been turning into a cheeky teenager?"

"Sorry mom."

"Please eat some breakfast honey. You had no dinner yesterday."

"Mom, I told you I'm not hungry!"

"Kono, it's impossible to go more than 12 hours without not eating anything. Are you feeling okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine just…nervous."

"Nervous? Honey at least some juice on your way out."

"I'll grab some juice on the way out. Bye mom, Bye dad.

"Bye honey!" her father said to her.

Kono walked down the kitchen to the fridge examining the juice.

"Ugh… theirs sugar in juice forget it."

With that Kono forgot about that juice and walked out of her house closing the front door. As she turned around she saw something more amazing thing ever.

"Huh… Whoa!"

It was this very huge hummer car and it looked so…expensive.

Laura and Gennie both got out of the car greeting Kono.

"Heya Kono!" Laura greeted.

"Hey Kono!" Gennie greeted.

"Wow! Is this your car?"

"Yep, well my parents car actually

"It's amazing!"

"Why thank you!"

"Ms. Laura, are we leaving."

"Oh, sorry Kono this is my driver, Maximus."

"Please to meet you Ms. Kono."

"Why thank you Maximus."

"Maximus will escort you into the back seat with Gennie!"

"Right this way Ms. Kono."

Maximus led Kono to the driver's side back door opening it up revealing Gennie.

"Heya Kono!"

"Kono got into the car closing the door behind her.

"Are we ready girls?" Maximus asked while waiting for their reply to start driving.

"Yes!" the girls said in unison

Maximus then drove off heading to the mall. The car ride was very joyous filled with laughter and joking between the girls. When they finally came to a stop Gennie and Laura went to talk to Kono about issues.

"So Kono, what did your mom say about the black hair?" Gennie asked.

"Oh yeah!" Laura said walking towards Kono. "What did your mom say?"

"Well, she said no to the black hair, but she said I can do a semi permit on dark brown hair and lighten up with soft red." Kono said unaware of her new best friends reactions.

"Uh brown?" Gennie asked with an eye brown pointed upwards.

"Well you know brown might work we don't want Catherine to think you're copying her style."

"Yeah Lori doesn't take to kindly to wannabees." Gennie agreed.

"You can have some brown in the front! Ooh and probably a little lift in your roots!"

"Yeah, Yeah also some red highlight tips! too!"

Kono was very happy that her friends agreed with her mother's idea "You know this just might work!"

"Kono, you are definitely going to look like a super-hot surfer babe! Come on girls we have some shopping to do!" Laura said feeling very excited!

"Woo!" Gennie hollered showing her pride.

The three girls and Maximus went into a popular vintage store called "Surfers Paradise" it was a very luxurious place to shop only for the rich kids, but for Kono it was a dream come true. They saw all kinds of clothes and more clothes. Kono tried on dozens of clothes from Laura and Gennie and most of them were really stylish and more like Kono's taste in her own fashion. After a dozen of purchases and heavy bag carrying by Maximus they were done shopping now onto the stylish shop.

Laura, Gennie, and Kono all talked to Kayla her stylist about Kono's hair plan. "Alright I can do that! Follow me Kono to the back to get your hair washed." Kayla called.

Kono got her hair washed with shampoo, moisturizers, including an extra scrub of hair shiner. Next, she got her hair colored, dried, cut, and styled. Kono was finished she didn't know what she looked like because she wanted her friend's opinion before she looked. The stylist Kayla was happy enough to move all mirrors away until Kono said so. Once Laura and Gennie were called up to see their friend's hair style they were too nervous and hoped for the best.

"Huh!" Laura and Gennie gasped when they saw Kono.

"What! Does it look terrible oh it does look terrible?" Kono said exasperated.

All Laura and Gennie could do was shake their heads and speak words between each other

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh" "Kono you look super-hot I cannot wait to see Catherine's face on Monday!"

Kono gasped she was beautiful then ever highlights in the back brown in the front and her hair was fluffed up from the roots and down. She thanked Kayla generously.

Gennie spoke the last words that everyone agreed with "Watch out Catherine theirs a new surfer girl in town."

()()()()

Kono got up and brushed her hair; brushed her teeth, put on her expensive make-up, perfume, blow dried it, and put on her cutest clothes ever plus her cute pink bow.

She went downstairs with her book and walked to the kitchen where her mom was at the table enjoying her coffee. She ran straight past her.

"Bye Mom love you mom!"

"Hey! Kono, you didn't eat!

* * *

**GOOD! BAD? REVIEW! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT THANKING MY AWESOME READERS! 33 I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT YOU! ^^ **

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I MIGHT JUST START DOING SNEAK-PEEKS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTERS AND MORE! :)))**

**-Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladyy G**

**Class Is In Session**

**Chapter 5: Competition With Barbie Dolls**

**A/N: Hey guys! Its been FOREVER! Sorry I haven't been update this story more often.****(Lieutentant Commander McKono) gave me the strength to update on this story! ALSO! I have a new beta Azar443 and she is AWESOME! I mean come on guys lets be real If she wasn't beta-ing my story I would be a wreck (trust me) lol She also helped with the wording so thanks also! Anyway lets get on with the story!**

**IMPORTANT** I CHANGED THE "OFFICIAL" QUEEN LEADER OF THE BARBIE DOLLS TO CATHERINE NOT LORI SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO RE-READ IF YOU WANT (with the help of Lieutentant Commander McKono's opinion) Thanks!****

* * *

_Previously on "Class Is In Session"_

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh" "Kono you look super-hot I cannot wait to see Lori's face on Monday!"

Kono gasped she was beautiful then ever highlights in the back brown in the front and her hair was fluffed up from the roots and down. She thanked Kayla generously.

Gennie spoke the last words that everyone agreed with "Watch out Lori theirs a new surfer girl in town."

()()()

Kono got up and brushed her hair; brushed her teeth, put on her expensive make-up, perfume, blow dried it, and put on her cutest clothes ever plus her cute pink bow.

She went downstairs with her book and walked to the kitchen where her mom was at the table enjoying her coffee. She ran straight past her.

"Bye Mom love you mom!"

"Hey! Kono, you didn't eat!

* * *

Kono soon was at the doors of her school feeling very nervous about her looks, especially what Catherine would think of her."Ok, I can do this." She whispered to herself.  
Kono pushed the doors open and walked to the corner, after that everything was a blur to her. Gennie and Laura couldn't hold in their excitement "OMGOSH!"  
Murmurs began flooding through the school about Kono.

"Huh!"  
"OMG Kono!"  
"Holy Chiuahaha!"  
"That's Kono!"

The crowd, especially none other then Catherine, Jenna, and Lori,were staring disbelievingly at the new Kono. Catherine mumbled under her breath "No way."  
Kono was in a really good mood after seeing how everyone seemed to love her changed self, even if it was just a change in color and new clothes. She walked up to her friends.  
"Hey guys!"

"Kono, people are staring at you... a lot." Gennie said astounded  
"Especially that hottie Steve eeeeeee!" Laura squealed with excitement.

"Ugh," Catherine said with disgust "What a wannabe,she looks so fake." Jenna busted into the conversation, unaware of that Catherine was just standing there,"I think she looks beau-"  
"You were saying..." Catherine turned to her. She instantly backtracked, "Uh yeah totally fake plastic."  
Lori joined in "What a loser, she probably got surgery."

Catherine pondered over the idea of that, "Lori you're a genius!" Catherine had a plan to embarrass Kono and humiliate her in front of everybody of course along with Lori and Jenna.  
Kono could sense Catherine and her posse coming her way long before they decided on it, "Oh great incoming Barbie doll." She warned Gennie and Laura.

Catherine plastered on her fake smile and personality "Like hey Kono! Must have been a really expensive surgery, right? Especially recovering, "what's your secret?"

"You would know Catherine." Kono spat coldly. "Sorry, but not everyone needs plastic surgery to look good."

"BURN" Laura and Gennie hissed.

"OWNAGE" erupted from the crowd of students.

Lori butted in, needing to feel the attention on her, "Oh really? At least I didn't use my hair colour from a sausage!"

Kono made a sincere face only she could pull off "You're right Lori, it looks like you borrowed it from a banana."

"Huh!" Exclaimed Lori with a scoff.

Jenna whispered, " That little-"

Catherine had enough with this little brat, "Your not familiar with the term blonde! Which is a nicer colour then red!"

"Something wrong here babe?" Steve asked, just walking in on them."Hey Steve baby!" Catherine greeted him enthusiastically then began kissing him.

Laura backed off with a disgusted face "Uhhh".

"Yeah, turning around now." Kono stepped to the side along with her friends.

Gennie was grinning, "Kono that was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Laura agreed "No one has never stood up to Catherine before!""Yeah, people were totally staring at you!"

"Laura, Gennie I can't thank you guys enough. This was the most generous thing anybody has done for me!" Laura smiled "It was our pleasure Kono, and you know what Catherine has some real fierce competition going on." Gennie smiled at the thought of competition. Kono went wide eyed stuttering Wh- what! I can't possibly overthrow her. No way!"

Gennie rolled her eyes "Ugh yes! She is so jealous you can see it in her eyes!"

"So, what am I suppose to do about it?" Kono said.

Laura and Gennie exclaimed together "Uhh HELLO"

"Overthrow her!" Gennie exclaimed.

"Become the next queen of popular!" Laura exclaimed.

"Me? Just cause I'm pretty?"

"That's kind of the high school cycle." Laura said.

The bell rang for 1st period and a swarm of kids crowded the halls talking."Just think about it Kono. The most popular girl in school could be you. See you guys later." Laura said before walking to her class.

"See ya." They both said in unison and went to English.

Steve sat down, talking to his buddy Danny "Haha Dude, I know right!" When he turned his head he saw Kono. He knew the rumors, but he didn't know she was this hot. His eyes devouring her "Woah!" He whispered to himself.

Lori was getting annoyed that Kono was getting all the attention. She grabbed out her phone and saw one unread message from Catherine:

**From: Catherine Rollins**  
** DO SOMETHING! RUIN HER!**

Weird how she knew just what Lori was thinking at that exact moment, but hey that was Catherine. She texted back:

**To: Catherine Rollins**  
** What do you want me to do?!**

She put the phone down, then it beeped again and she looked at the message.

**From: Catherine Rollins**  
** 1 word: dye.**

* * *

**Good, Bad? Review! Once again Thanks to my awesome beta Azar443 CHECK HER OUT! :) XD**

****Hey for all you CSI:NY fans especially Flamies! Check out Samcheese1's profile and her story on Flack and Jamie we have been fan-girling over the episodes! tee-hee lol****


End file.
